The Picture
by Lennister
Summary: AU Slash HarryxDraco Story revised again. Harry reflects on the death of someone close to him and Draco returns to his lover.


The Picture

by

Lennister

The blond headed figure slowly moved through the hallways of Hogwarts with his head tilted down. His hands were in the pockets of his emerald green robe, the ends of which trailed behind him. Students didn't seem to take notice of the boy as he walked passed them.

* * *

Harry stood still as he looked out the window of his dorm to the gray clouds crawling overhead bring a light drizzle to the world below. He was adorned with only a white wrinkled t-shirt and his blue boxers. His face was black and purple with several scabs running vertically and diagonally across his face. Harry held a picture in his right hand and he brought it up to wet eyes. Two boys, one with black hair, one with blond hair, were looking at each other and holding hands as they flew across an expanse of water, side by side on their brooms. Their expressions were one of deep love. A sphere of orange light was diminishing in front of them. The picture suddenly began to animate.

_They moved across the lake at a casual speed, dusk was coming upon them, their expressions did not change.  
_

* * *

Draco never once looked up as he made his way to the Gryffindor's entrance. Some students came up behind him and he stepped aside as they uttered the secret words that would allow them inside. The picture opened like a door allowing the students in. Draco followed behind, his pace never hurried as he made his way up to the dorm.

* * *

Harry stared at the picture intensely. His eyes were bloodshot. Streams of tears ran down his pearl colored cheeks.

Harry collapsed to his knees putting his hands over his face. The picture fell to the floor, animating.

_They held each others hands tightly as the lake passed beneath them. A force stopped Harry's broom and he began to fall behind Draco, but Draco did not let go of Harry's hand and yanked Harry over as a dark object swooped past, a skeletal hand clawing at Harry. He felt the cold fingers going through the back of his hair and a shiver ran through him. It wore tattered cloths and was holding Harry's broom. Draco veered off back towards Hogwarts as he recognized immediately at what was trying to get to Harry._

_Two more dark shapes hovered before them only a few yards away. Harry held on tight to Draco's waist as Draco pulled up fast to avoid the things. Once over them he straightened out and sped up. The black robed creatures followed close behind._

_Darkness had crept across the sky now and the only visible light was coming from the windows of Hogwarts, like little beacons they sparkled in the distance. Draco turned his head back to Harry and looked at him as if asking Harry if he was alright. Harry nodded at Draco and then suddenly Harry looked beyond Draco fearfully and shot a finger past Draco's head apparently shouting. Draco turned back to see what it was. A Dementor had shot up in front of them and extended its filth encrusted hands out towards them both. Draco pulled hard to the left trying to avoid the thing but he was not quick enough. The Dementor grabbed Draco by his arm and tried to pull him off, but Harry's grip was firm around Draco's waist and he wasn't about to let Draco go anywhere. This sent them all three into an air tumble, the broom trying to go in several directions at once but it ultimately began diving straight down into the waters below._

_As they nose dived towards the lake the Dementor grabbed the back of Harry's neck and forced Harry's face to the blackness underneath the hood and began sucking Harry's life essence from him. Harry's expression took on one of great agony as his mouth opened and his hands fell limply to his sides. Draco turned his whole upper body and terror filled him as he saw what was happening._

_In an instant Draco reached for his wand and held it up to the Dementor's face and seemed to say a few words right after which a crooked shaft of green light shot out from the end of it hitting it dead on its face. Sparks shot out of the spot it hit and then smoke, but the creature did not loosen its grip on Harry. It let go of Draco's arm and grabbed his neck cutting off his air. Draco stared at Harry's horrific expression as he tried pulling the skeletal hand away, but he realized the Dementor was to strong and he had to do something quick or they would both be dead._

_Draco grabbed onto the Dementor's shoulder with his free arm to give him leverage and began stabbing at it's face_ _with his wand repeatedly. The Dementor's head tilted backwards as if crying out and it let go of Harry and Draco as they spiraled towards the lake._

_Draco grabbed Harry by his arm making sure he wasn't going to be flung off and pulled hard at the brooms tip with his free hand, trying desperately to bring the nose up. The lake was only a few feet away and Draco yelled pulling with all his strength and right before they hit, the nose came up just enough to avoid the waters, their feet splashing on the surface. Harry regained a bit of his strength and once again wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco rose up above the waters more and raced to Hogwarts to escape the Dementors._

_Harry leaned his head onto Draco's back. Draco moved his hand on top of Harry's and squeezed it as if saying, 'It will be alright Harry, I will protect you, with all my heart and all my strength.'_

_Two unseen dark figures raced under the waters below catching up to Harry and Draco._

_Hogwarts was mere moments away; they were nearing the jagged edge of the shores. Already Draco began to feel better knowing that he and Harry were going to be safe once in the confines of the castle. Harry looked behind them to see if they were still being followed. Only the darkness of night was behind them. Harry suddenly felt Draco being lifted forcefully out of his arms and he turned back to see what was happening._

_Harry watched as everything seemed to have slowed down to a snails pace._

_Draco was yelling and kicking as two Dementor's pulled him upward into the blackness._

_Harry screamed reaching for Draco, but he was already out of arms reach. Harry grabbed the neck of the broom intent on getting Draco back, but a rocky outcropping suddenly stopped his momentum. All went black._

Draco stood in the doorway watching Harry through the shadows of the dim light. His heart was full of sadness, just like Harry's.

"Do not cry my friend; I am here with you now." Draco said softly closing his eyes as his head titled back down.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Draco spoke and Harry thought he heard Draco's voice in it. Harry looked around the room for Draco but he was not there.

Harry looked down at the picture he had been holding. It was no longer animated, but instead was still.

Two boys, one with black hair, one with blond hair, were looking at each other and holding hands as they flew across an expanse of water, side by side on there brooms. Their expressions were one of deep love.

Harry slowly picked up the picture and stared at it as his eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Draco." Harry's voice quivered as he began sobbing again.

Draco looked up at Harry as Harry spoke those words. Draco's eyes flooded with moisture and tears began to fall from his eyes. Draco walked up to Harry and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You _are_ my world, Harry..." Draco quietly spoke.

End


End file.
